


To Save A Life

by kirallie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Sam Winchester, Demon Dean Winchester, M/M, Work Up For Adoption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-27 15:39:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirallie/pseuds/kirallie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The war between Heaven and Hell is all but over, angels living on Earth with humans. Any demons captured are killed but when a young hybrid is caught someone steps up to save his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

Sam smiled as he watched the cherubs playing together with some human children. He had to admit he enjoyed living on earth. For the most part the war was done, leaving him with a lot of time with nothing to do. Sure there were still mop up operations to deal with but it had been a decade since the last massive battle. He smiled when he saw Castiel approaching, the younger angel was always so serious but since Gabriel had taken an interest him the young Seraph had relaxed quite a bit. Sam probably hadn't been the best choice for parental stand in for Castiel but it had allowed him to help push those two closer when he noticed Gabe was interested.

"Samuel." He greeted, turning to watch the children play as well.

"Hello Castiel, what brings you here?"

"A demon has been captured but there is something…..different. He's like a wild animal and his wings…." Castiel whispered and Sam frowned in confusion.

"What is it?"

"They are grey." That statement made Sam's blood run cold. Grey wings? He remembered seeing grey wings once when he was little more than a cherub himself. The demon wasn't strictly speaking a demon…but a hybrid. It wasn't uncommon for demons to force themselves on captured angels after all so hybrids did occasionally happen. "They're going to kill him." Castiel whispered and that made Sam move, reappearing in the cold stone chambers where captured demons were taken for interrogation and execution. He made his way to the only room with active wards and looked inside.

Sam's breath caught in his throat as he saw the hybrid held by spelled chains. A heavy collar adorned his neck, a chain running from it the wall and each limb was also chained so he was trapped in a kneeling position, only the chain to his neck being loose enough for him to move, his head currently lowered to his chin. Sam guessed he'd be about six foot standing, his body compact with muscle and well tanned, wild dirty blonde hair falling part way down his back. But what made his heart ache were the noises he could hear and the way the demon was rocking himself, quiet whimpers and moans came from him as he shook and shivered.

"He's quite the looker." Zachariah commented as he joined Sam and then demon whimpered as if it could hear him even through the sound proof walls. "Hasn't said a word the whole time. Just snarls and snaps whenever someone goes inside."

"His wings Zach…..he's a hybrid." Samuel whispered and Zachariah shrugged.

"So? He was caught in their territory, he's one of theirs." Was the answer but Sam wasn't so sure. With a flicker of his Grace the door unlocked. "What are you doing?"

"Seeing if I can do anything, look at him Zach. He's petrified!"

"You are far too soft brother." Zachariah stated but didn't try to stop him.

As soon as Sam slipped inside the hybrids head snapped up revealing intense green eyes before they changed to black and he snarled at Sam, fighting against the chains. Sam ignored the aggressive behaviour to kneel just in front of him. Sam stayed still and quiet while the demon struggled until he wore himself out. Sam slowly raised a hand and the hybrid snarled and mewled weakly. Sam began making the soft noise generally used to calm cherubs down, similar to a purr but deeper, and wild eyes calmed a little. He carefully placed his hand on the top of the hybrids head and then gently wrapped his Grace around him, making the other male snarl but Sam didn't move, keeping the touch gentle and his Grace soothing. Ever so slowly the hybrid relaxed, slumping against Sam as the chains took all of his weight. Sam fought down a chuckle when he heard the soft purr start, glazed green eyes staring through him.

"It's okay little one." Sam whispered, moving his hand to rub the hybrids back, smiling when he leant into the motion, purring for a while before trailing off, his wings drooping as his eyes slid shut in an exhausted sleep. Sam used his Grace to make sure the poor boy would remain asleep for quite a while before standing up. He was a boy, barely past the cherub stage if Sam had to guess, despite looking like a fully grown human. He took one last look before leaving the cell, looking for Gabriel. The jovial Archangel would help him, he hated anything dying, even demons.

He found Gabriel arguing with the 'council', they were the ones in charge of getting information from captives and then handling them after. Gabriel was already standing up for the young hybrid's right to live.

"Let him live? He's a beast! We can't even get the demon to talk!" One of the angels snapped, Sam couldn't see who it was form his vantage point.

"He's a hybrid and barely older than a Cherub!" Sam yelled out and the room went silent, Gabriel shooting him a thankful look. The others stared at him silently, unsure. They were always unsure. Sam wasn't like them, next to the Archangels he was the oldest angel that lived but he wasn't an Archangel or a Seraphim or any other rank, he was unique. That made a lot of his siblings nervous plus the fact he was the only one able to hold his own against Michael in a fight of any length.

"Age doesn't matter, he was found in demonic territory therefore he is counted as one of them." Uriel called out and Sam shot him a glare.

"I've seen him, have you? He's running on pure animal instinct, in that state territory wouldn't mean a thing to him." Samuel argued.

"Enough! He will be dealt with as all his kind are."

"What happened to forgiveness, all of that? He's so young, give him a chance." Gabriel spat at Raphael.

"He doesn't deserve one!" Someone shouted and Sam felt his wings flare out in agitation.

"I will take him!" Sam yelled. "I will make sure he doesn't harm anyone, I will teach him." Sam's offer made even Gabriel stare in shock, sure Sam would welcome his and Castiel's company but other than that he was pretty much a loner. Did he know what he was offering? Samuel met his eyes and Gabriel realised he was terrified of what he was saying but wasn't going to back down.

"Are you sure about this Samuel? You will be held responsible for his every action." Raphael warned, secretly pleased something was finally pulling Sam out of his shell.

"I understand." Sam answered, staring at him steadily.

"Then it is agreed." Raphael stated and Sam gave him a small smile.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam's wings were still very visible as the chains were slowly removed from the still sleeping hybrid, making the younger angels nervous. Of course it got worse when one of them jostled the hybrid too much and panicked green eyes snapped open. The blonde went crazy, snapping and snarling as he fought but then Sam grabbed his arms, holding him still, staring calmly into wild black eyes that slowly reverted to green as the hybrid stared up at him.

"Finish freeing him." Sam whispered and they hurried to comply. When the chains were gone Sam drew the young man to his feet slowly, knowing that after being held on his knees for so long he would be stiff. He gently pulled the hybrid closer so that his head rested on Sam's shoulder as he started up the almost purr again, keeping him calm and he smiled when the young one nuzzled into him nervously. He moved a hand to the blonde locks, gently massaging them and received an answering purr. As soon as he was relaxed Sam wrapped his wings around them, reappearing in his house on earth. He felt the young man stiffen in shock at the movement but kept up the soothing touch until he calmed again.

Sam led him carefully into the large bathroom, the bath already filled with warm water. Green eyes stared at it fearfully but he followed Sam into the water fairly easily and Sam began gently washing the blood from his skin, talking softly the whole time, trying to get him used to the sound and hoping maybe he would understand. Soon the younger male was slumped totally against him as Sam gently preened the grey wings, gently removing any feathers that were too damage and only receiving quiet whimpers when it hurt. Once he was done he helped the hybrid from the water and dried him off before leading him to the bedroom. On the floor was a nest of blankets and Sam gently settled him down in them, smiling when the grey wings moved, wrapping around the younger male, partially to protect him and partially for warmth. Sam sat beside him and hummed softly, waiting until he was asleep before going to bed himself.

Sam woke, blinking in the darkness, and then he heard it, pitiful whimpers and moans coming from nearby. He got up and then saw the poor hybrid curled up even tighter, eyes open, trying to see in the dark. With a thought the room was filled with a very low light as Sam knelt beside the blankets.

"Shh, it's okay little one, you're safe." He whispered and hesitant, fear filled green eyes met his. "Hello. I'm sorry, was it too dark? I won't let it get that dark again." Sam told him, mentally berating himself. If the boy had grown up alone or mistreated by demons then the dark would not be a pleasant thing for him. Sam reached out to gently run a hand through the blonde hair, smiling when the hybrid leant into his touch. He'd been badly scared by his life but obviously he hadn't fully lost the need to trust someone. Sam gently pulled him into his arms and rocked him, still petting his hair and he slowly drifted off to sleep, clinging to Sam.

When he woke up he found soft white around him and he poked at it curiously. A noise was made and he froze, waiting for pian but when none came he did it again. There was another noise and then the white moved, revealing the one that had taken him from the scary cold place. This one hadn't hurt him yet, he made him feel safe even but he didn't know how long it would last. He poked again and his finger was caught, making him freeze in fear but there was no pain.

Sam grabbed the finger before he could be poked again, seeing the flash of fear in the previously curious green eyes. He gently let go of the finger and smiled at the wide awake hybrid, helping him up off the floor. He led him to the kitchen and sat him down; able to feel wary but curious eyes on him the whole time he got some food together for the hybrid. Angels didn't need to eat but demons did so most hybrids did too. Sure enough the smell of rare meat had the younger male sitting up straighter, searching with his eyes for food. Sam just put it in a bowl and placed it in front of him, he was hoping that with a full stomach and after a good nights rest the hybrid might feel safe enough to speak. Unlike with humans the ability to speak was instinctive as was knowledge of their own name. He watched sadly as the hybrid tore into the meat with his hands and teeth, eating like an animal. When he was done Sam got him some more, letting him eat his fill. When he was done he just sat and watched as Sam cleaned up and then approached with a damp cloth, gently cleaning him up.

"There we go all clean now. Think you can talk to me, tell me your name?" Sam asked gently, seeing the sheer terror in green eyes so at least he could understand him. "It's alright; I'm not going to hurt you." Sam soothed, gently running his fingers through the blonde hair. The hybrid stayed tense for a few moments before slowly relaxing, leaning into his touch, his body slumping tiredly. He whined in distress and fear when he fell against Sam but the angel just wrapped an arm around him and he slowly relaxed again. "It's okay, you're safe here, I'm going to look after you." Sam promised softly, keeping up the soothing touch. "If you don't want to talk that's okay, I can guess what's happened to you before for talking. I just want you to understand that you're safe now, I won't hurt you. My name is Sam and we're at my house. No one can get in here without my permission except maybe Michael so you're safe here. I'd like to know your name, can't keep calling you hybrid or Cherub after all but it's alright if you aren't ready." Sam explained gently and cautious green eyes stared at him. A trembling hand moved to rest over Sam's heart and he stayed still, wanting to see what the hybrid would do.

"S….Sam." The terrified whisper had Sam smiling softly, relived that the cherub hadn't lost his voice or something.

"That's right, that was very good." Sam praised gently. A little of the terror faded from the green eyes when Sam didn't raise his voice or a hand to him. Sam just sat there and continued to pet him, his hand moving to gently rub the hybrids back, between his wings. The hybrid began purring softly and Sam chuckled but started doing the same, smiling as green eyes widened in shock. Obviously he wasn't used to others being able to make that noise.

"D….De….Dean." The quiet word was stuttered out and Sam smiled at him, kissing the top of his head.

"Pleased to meet you Dean."

TBC…


	2. 2

Sam sat on the couch with Dean leaning against him, Sam's fingers gently running through Dean's hair. Dean hadn't spoken a word since telling Sam his name but he had relaxed a bit though he was very easily startled. He always wanted to be with Sam which could have been annoying but instead felt good.

Sam looked at Dean when he gently touched Sam's wings in awe before reaching back to hesitantly touch his own and then he looked at Sam.

"We both have wings Dean. You…..you'd never seen someone with wings before had you?" Sam asked quietly and Dean shook his head, hiding behind his long hair but Sam gently brushed it aside. "It's okay Dean, I have wing because I'm an angel." Sam explained and Dean cowered. "Shh, what's wrong?"

"D…dirty demon…bad…" Dean whimpered and Sam gently hugged him.

"No Dean, you're not a demon. You're a hybrid, that's why you have wings." Sam soothed and Dean whimpered, not looking him in the eye. Sam gently tugged at Dean's wing, bringing it forward and then moved his own to rest beside it. "See Dean, my wings are like yours." Sam tried to comfort him but Dean shook his head.

"Dirty." He mumbled.

"No, yours are grey because you're not a full angel, you're a hybrid." Sam tried to explain. But would telling Dean he was half demon help or make him think he was bad and dirty? Who had said that to him anyway?

"N…..not bad?" Dean asked and Sam smiled, tipping Dean's head up to look into his green eyes.

"No Dean, you're not bad." Sam promised him and was rewarded with a shy smile. Sam smiled and hugged Dean again, happy when the hybrid curled into him. They'd made a lot of progress today after over a week of silence since Dean's first words so he was feeling really good. He just hoped nothing happened to bring out Dean's more demonic nature any time soon.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean watched Sam curiously as he got the food. The…..angel was really confusing and nothing like anyone else Dean had ever seen. He had never even shouted at him let alone hit him and he fed Dean when he was hungry, kept him clean and warm…..it was wrong. He was meant to be hit, wasn't he? Maybe…..maybe Sam just didn't know? But Sam had said he wasn't bad. So maybe he had to show Sam?

Sam put the bowl of food down and then watched Dean's eyes flash black even as the hybrid lashed out, sending the bowl and its contents flying. Sam frowned but a snap of his fingers (a habit picked up off Gabriel) cleaned the mess instantly. Sam took a step towards Dean only to stop when Dean snarled, wings shifting aggressively and he crouched. So much for Dean not showing his darker side but something felt…off. Sam stared at Dean who snarled again and it hit him, despite the show there was no real anger or aggression behind Dean's actions, it was fear.

"Shh Dean, it's okay." Sam called out gently and then began to purr softly as he moved closer. Dean backed off a little before holding his ground and Sam kept moving closer. Dean took a swipe at him but Sam gently grabbed his arm and pulled Dean into his arms, restraining him as he screamed and fought. Sam sat and held Dean in his lap as the hybrid struggled but Dean was still weaker than he should be so the struggles slowly weakened until Dean was slumped, barely conscious in his arms. Sam then got up and carried Dean into the bedroom, settling him down on the bed. He let go of him and Dean whimpered so Sam got in beside him and just held Dean while he slept, one wing covering them both.

Dean woke up feeling weak and confused but then he saw the mass of white covering him and whimpered fearfully. The white pulled back and then a gentle hand was on his face, a muffled voice speaking to him. Dean just leant into the touch, soaking up the comfort even as he struggled to keep his eyes open.

Sam pulled his wing back when he heard the fearful noise. He gently touched Dean's face, telling him it was alright but something was wrong, Dean's skin was too hot and his eyes unfocused. Obviously the hybrid immune system was not as good as either individually when it came to certain things so now Dean was sick which could explain his lashing out the day before. Sam gently stripped Dean off and then bathed him with cool water, whispering soothing words when Dean flinched and whimpered.

Dean woke up and looked around, feeling confused and weak. He froze when he saw Sam but the angel just smiled and sat beside him, running a gentle hand through Dean's hair. "How do you feel?" Sam asked and Dean hid his head, earning a chuckle. "Well it looks like you're doing a lot better, you've been sick Dean. But you seem to be on the mend now." Sam told him and Dean glanced at him.

Sick? He sighed and leant into Sam's touch, it felt so good. Dean felt a bit fuzzy but he vaguely remembered destroying his meal and attacking Sam and Sam….Sam hadn't hurt him.

"Are you hungry?" Sam asked and Dean flinched.

"M….mad?" He whimpered and Sam shook his head.

"No Dean, I'm not mad. It was just meat and a bowl, nothing important. So do you think you want to eat?" Sam asked and Dean nodded hesitantly. "Okay I'll be back in a few minutes, you just rest."

Dean lay there, trying to sort things out in his head but it was hard, a lifetime of pain competing with a short time of kindness.

Sam returned a few minutes later with a bowl of meat heavy soup and Dean ducked his head shyly when his stomach growled. Sam sat and gently pulled Dean into his arms, feeding him the soup slowly. Dean drank it, feeling a lot better as he ate it.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Morning little brother." The jovial voice called out and Dean tensed before bolting.

"Gabriel." Sam sighed and Castiel gave him an apologetic look. "Help me find him? He can't get out of the house but you'd be surprised by where he can manage to fit himself when he wants to hide." Sam told them and Castiel nodded, arching an eyebrow at his lover until the archangel agreed.

TBC….


	3. 3

Castiel paused, sure he'd heard something, he looked around and started to move on when he heard it again, a soft fearful whimper and then he saw something. Castiel knelt down and then practically had to lie down to look under the cabinet. Sure enough the hybrid was there, cowering in fear, eyes black. Castiel took a deep breath, fighting down the instinctive reaction to seeing demonic eyes and managed a small smile for the scared younger angel, it was easier to ignore his eyes and focus on the angelic half of his parentage.

"Hello little one. I won't hurt you." Castiel whispered gently but the hybrid pulled further back, whimpering. "Shh, it's alright. My name is Castiel, Sam is worried about you." He whispered, extending his hand, knowing he was risking losing a finger or two if the hybrid decided to attack. But at Sam's name the black receded from the younger beings eyes, revealing a startling green colour and he scooted a little closer. Castiel took a deep breath and then began purring softly, calling the younger one to him. The hybrid slowly and cautiously moved closer until he was out from under the cabinet and Castiel gently wrapped his arms around him, trying to sooth him. The hybrid slowly relaxed, even cuddling into him, and Castiel gently stroked his head, knowing Sam would feel them together soon. His wings snapped out to wrap around them protectively before relaxing as he recognised Sam and the older angel smiled as he watched them.

"Hey Dean." Sam called softly and Dean lifted his head at the sound of his voice, whimpering and reaching for him. Sam reached out and gently pulled him into his arms, cradling him close. "You're okay, Cas isn't scary is he?" Sam asked, grinning at Castiel who smiled back calmly. Dean peered at him shyly before hiding his face in Sam's shirt, making both angels chuckle. Sam stood, easily lifting Dean who clung to him.

"I am sorry for this Sam, I did try to convince Gabriel this was not a good idea yet but…."

"It's alright Cas, frankly I'm shocked you managed to keep him away this long." Sam admitted as he carried Dean into the bedroom and lowered him to the bed. Dean was willing enough to lie down but he kept one hand fisted in Sam's shirt, refusing to let go. "Shh Dean, its okay you just get some sleep." Sam whispered, gently stroking his face and Dean yawned, eyes slowly drifting shut.

"Isn't that cheating?" Castiel asked as Sam left the room and the older angel smiled.

"Maybe." Sam admitted as they went to join Gabriel in the living room.

"Sorry?" The archangel tried and Sam rolled his eyes.

"For scaring Dean half to death? Or barging in?" Sam asked as he sat down.

"Both." Gabriel offered and Sam nodded.

"He's asleep now." Sam told him.

"Is he always so scared?" Castiel asked and Sam shook his head.

"At first he was terrified all the time but he's gotten a lot better, he's been starting to talk a bit too." Sam smiled softly and Gabriel grinned.

"So there haven't been any problems with you know?"

"He lashed out once but…..there was no rage or anything behind it, he was scared and it turns out sick as well. And when he recovered he was so worried I was mad." Sam admitted. "I don't know if it was after he was caught or before but someone….they told him he was bad, a dirty demon. And he believes it."

"Sounds like something Zachariah and some of his group might have done." Gabriel admitted. "He told you much about his past?"

"Nothing. Don't blame him though; it can't be nice to think about."

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean woke up surrounded by white and with warm arm around him and smiled happily, cuddling in. The white parted and Sam smiled down at him.

"Good morning Dean." The angel whispered and Dean nodded. "Sleep well?" Sam asked and Dean thought about it before nodding again. "Hungry?" Sam asked and Dean nodded again, making Sam sigh. "Having a silent day today?" Sam asked, tickling Dean softly with a wing before sitting up. Dean watched him, relaxing when Sam got off the bed. Sam knew what Dean was doing; pushing and testing him and Sam went along with it. He wanted Dean to know he was safe and if this was what it took then so be it. Sam scooped Dean up and the hybrid curled into his arms willingly. "Come on lets get showered and dressed then you can have some breakfast." Sam told him, heading for the bathroom. Dean smiled and relaxed in the water as Sam gently preened his wings for him.

Dean chewed on his lip and then slowly reached out to brush Sam's wing and Sam smiled at him. Dean picked up the brush Sam had just finished using on his wings and slowly reached out to brush Sam's wings. Sam blinked in surprise but then turned around to give Dean better access, purring softly as Dean preened his feathers for him. When Dean was done he watched Sam warily as the angel turned back around and Sam hugged him.

"Thank you Dean." Sam whispered and Dean smiled.

"W…welcome." He whispered, breaking his silence. Sam got them out of the tub, drying Dean gently and Dean let it happen. He couldn't remember anyone looking after him before and he liked it. Always before touch had equalled pain but not with Sam, the angel was always so gentle. "Like." Dean mumbled as Sam dried him off.

"Like what Dean?" Sam asked and Dean tensed warily but Sam just kept drying him gently.

"Doesn't hurt…like." Dean whispered and Sam frowned as he tried to figure it out before moving to gently rub the skin between Dean's wings.

"You like my touching because it doesn't hurt?" Sam asked and Dean nodded shyly. "I won't hurt you Dean, ever. Can you tell me who hurt you before? Was it demons?" Sam asked and Dean tensed. "Shh, its okay, you don't have to answer." Sam soothed, running his fingers through the long mess of Dean's hair. Sam hadn't tried to cut it yet, not wanting to scare Dean with a blade. Dean slowly relaxed and leant against him. Sam got them both redressed and then into the kitchen, getting food for Dean.

"Never eat?" Dean asked and Sam sat beside him. Dean leant against him as he ate his meat, still struggling to get a hand of the fork Sam had given him but he was learning.

"I don't eat food Dean." Sam told him and Dean frowned. "You need to eat because you're only half angel." Dean nodded at that but Sam knew Dean didn't truly understand it. Normally cherubs were educated well but Dean had missed all that, he knew how to talk, could understand most things but some….well he was just going to have to teach Dean everything he should have been as a child.


	4. 4

Sam smiled as he worked with Dean on a child's puzzle, gently helping him when he got stuck. Dean was easily frustrated and there had been a few tantrums, Dean's powers reacting and wrecking some things but Sam kept calm, never raising his voice to him and Dean seemed to really be coming to trust him. Helping Dean was a lot different to raising Castiel but he enjoyed the challenge and being able to help Dean learn things he'd been denied all his life.

"S.." Dean closed his eyes and thought about what he wanted to say. "Sam I'm stuck." Dean finally said and then looked at Sam who smiled and nodded, he'd said it correctly. Sam helped Dean find the right piece and Dean grinned happily when it went into place. "Did it!"

"Good job Dean." Sam praised, looking at the finished puzzle. "Do you know what animal that is Dean?" Sam asked and Dean frowned, staring at the completed puzzle. Dean's wings sagged sadly and Sam hugged him talking him through the animals characteristics until Dean hesitantly identified it and Sam smiled. "You're right Dean, see you do know this." Sam praised and Dean smiled shyly.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean watched Sam as the angel prepared his food, getting food whenever he was hungry had never happened before. He was used to scavenging whatever he could find whenever he was able to; he had gone months without food before. He had so much more energy now and he felt different…..safe and warm all the time instead of scared and cold. He liked his new life a lot and would do anything to make sure it wasn't taken away. Sam glanced at him and smiled, tugging him closer to show him what he was doing. Sam squished some meat and dabbed it on the end of Dean's nose, chuckling when the hybrid's eyes crossed and his nose wrinkled. Dean wiped it off and licked his finger. He looked at the meat and Sam waited to see what he'd don, laughing when Dean smeared someone his nose for him. Sam wiped his face clean and grinned at Dean who smiled back.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean clung to Sam terrified but Sam just stroked his back between his wings. Sam shifted his grip slightly on Dean and then they were airborne and Dean was making squeaky, fearful noises, his head hidden in Sam's chest. "Shh, its okay Dean, you're safe. I'd never drop you. Just relax, feel the wind in your hair and feathers, isn't it nice? No one else is here, we're all alone." Sam whispered in Dean's ear, happy when Dean gradually relaxed in his arms. Dean kept his face hidden though, snuggling against Sam as he flew sedately around the large room used for teaching cherubs to fly when on Earth. Thanks to some help from Gabriel they had it to themselves. Sam flew for a while before landing and lowering Dean to the ground. Dean stayed against him and Sam didn't make him move away, running a hand up and down Dean's back until he finally looked up. "Hey."

"Hey." Dean parroted and Sam smiled.

"Did you like that?" Dean just shrugged in answer. "You'll be able to fly yourself one day, once we get your wings strong enough." Sam told him and Dean shook his head. "Why not?"

"Not allowed." Dean whispered and Sam ran his fingers through Dean's long hair.

"It is Dean; I won't let anyone hurt you." Sam promised and Dean looked up at him, trust in his eyes and Sam smiled, happy that he had earnt Dean's trust over the last several months. Dean leant into him, cuddling and Sam held him, vanishing and reappearing back home.

"Bath?" Dean asked and Sam nodded, letting Dean tug him into the bathroom. If there was one thing Dean loved it was baths, soaking in the warm water and having his wings cleaned. Sam grinned as Dean stripped off and jumped in, splashing around playfully for a while. Dean saw him watching and held out a hand so Sam stripped off and joined him in the extremely large tub, playing together for a while before Dean leant back in his arms and Sam gently washed him down, taking the time to work on his wings for him. Dean dozed against him, worn out from the original fear of flying and a long day. Sam went to work on the knots in Dean's hair and decided it would soon need to be dealt with, stray strands kept getting tangled with his feathers, that was why most angels didn't have long hair, it got in the way.

"Dean?" He called softly and Dean looked up at him. Sam smiled and pushed some wet strands of hair off Dean's face. "Would you let me cut you hair shorter? It's getting tangled in your feathers." Sam asked and watched as Dean's eyes widened in fear and he whimpered. "Hey, it's okay. Shh, what's wrong Dean?" Sam held him, gently rocking him, trying to calm him down as Dean whimpered. It took a long time but Dean eventually calmed down when all Sam did was hold him. Dean shivered and Sam rewarmed the water. "Shh its okay, you're safe. I won't let anyone hurt you ever again." Sam murmured as Dean gradually relaxed. Scared black eyes glanced up at him and Sam ran his fingers through the long hair, Dean's eyes hadn't changed for weeks so he was sad to see them black again.

"S….s…sa..m." Dean stuttered out and Sam hugged him closer, hating to hear him so scared.

"Hush, its okay." Sam whispered and Dean clung to him, cuddling against him. "It's okay, I won't cut your hair unless you want it." Sam promised.

"No hurt?" Dean whispered and Sam kissed his forehead.

"I'll never hurt you Dean." He promised, he may have taken Dean in just to save his life but now he really cared about Dean. The fear was slowly leaving Dean's eyes, replaced by the same trust that had been there before and Dean shakily reached back to pull his hair over his shoulder.

"C..cut?" Dean asked and Sam stared at him.

"Are you sure Dean? We don't have to do this." Sam assured him and Dean nodded, tugging at his hair. "Okay." Sam gently turned Dean so his back was towards him. He gently rubbed Dean's back, wanting to help him relax a bit first and then he pulled a knife form thin air, the knife that went with his angel sword. To cut Dean's hair and have it stay short it would take the weapon that could harm an angel. Dean trembled slightly but held still as Sam trimmed a few inches at a time from Dean's hair. "Okay?" Sam asked halfway through.

"No hurt." Dean answered and Sam kept going, not liking how Dean's speech had regressed. He made sure Dean's hair vanished as it was cut away. Eventually he finished and his knife vanished again. He smiled and ruffled Dean's short hair and Dean turned to look at him curiously.

"All done."

TBC…


	5. 5

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Chapter 5

Sam watched as Dean hesitated on the edge, it was up to him to take the plunge, Sam wouldn’t make him jump. Dean’s wings flapped nervously as he bit his lip and looked over the edge. He looked back at Sam who smiled softly. “It’s your choice Dean.” He murmured and Dean nodded. He looked back over the edge and took a deep breath before spreading his wings and moving closer to the edge. He glanced back at Sam again before leaping from the edge and Sam quickly followed, flying easily beside Dean who was flying very shakily. Sam grinned at him and Dean gave a small answering smile, following Sam around for a bit before stumbling as he landed, worn out. “You did great Dean! I’m so proud of you.” He praised and Dean grinned, almost bouncing on the spot happily.

```````````````````````````  
Sam stretched out on the couch; Dean curled into his side as they watched a movie. One hand lazily ran through Dean’s short hair, lulling him as they relaxed. Dean nuzzled sleepily and Sam smiled at the action. Dean had been with him for nearly two years now and he was definitely getting closer to where he should be developmentally but there was still work to be done. Dean looked up at him sleepily and Sam smiled at him. “You like it?” he asked and Dean nodded, looking back at the movie. That was one good thing about Sam living on earth; he had all the human accessories in his house. 

“Can we go flying tomorrow?” Dean asked and Sam smiled. 

“Sure.” He agreed happily. Dean had never suggested an outing before so Sam would have said yes no matter where he wanted to go. 

`````````````````````````  
Sam laughed and dove out of the way, Dean following him, trying to catch him. Sam could feel others watching them but they were keeping their distance so Dean was ignoring them to play. Sam looked over as they were joined and Dean hesitated but then smiled shyly back at the young angel who was smiling at him. Dean reached out and tagged Castiel before taking off, the angel hot on his heels. Samuel hovered beside Gabriel, watching the two younger angels play. “He’s come a long way, you’ve done good work.”

“He wants to learn.” Sam denied the praise. 

“Because you’re teaching him.” Gabriel argued and Sam shook his head. “I’m right little brother, he’s only come so far because of you.”

Dean barrelled into Sam who wrapped his arms around him and Dean nuzzled at him. Gabriel smiled at the sight as Castiel flew over, Gabriel wrapping an arm around his waist. They watched as Dean nuzzled and cuddled into Sam. “Am I seeing…..” Castiel looked at his older lover. 

Gabriel blinked and stared at them, eyes widening in surprise. “This could get interesting.”

“What do we do?”

“Nothing for now Cas. Dean’s too young to understand what he’s doing instinctively and Sam hasn’t noticed yet.” It would be interesting when Sam did realise what was happening. It was very obvious Dean had no idea what he was doing, that he was just reacting to his need for Sam to be near. Thankfully Samuel had shown no interest in anyone as a potential mate. 

````````````````  
Sam smiled as he watched Dean swim in the surf, he’d finally learnt how to un-manifest his wings and loved the extra movement it gave him. Dean glanced over at him and Sam waved before stretching out to soak up the sun, enjoying the feel of it on his skin. He was glad he couldn’t burn like a human because that would be annoying. He laughed as he was suddenly hit by flying water and looked up to find Dean shaking himself off. “Thanks, I needed a shower.” Sam grinned and then yanked Dean down to tickle him, rolling in the sand. Dean laughed and squirmed, managing to get free and then he pounced Sam in retaliation. They laughed and rolled, getting absolutely covered in sand as they played. Eventually Sam transported them home and straight into the shower to wash it all off. Once they were clean and dressed Dean jumped on the couch and got comfortable while Sam set up a movie. Sam sat on the couch and Dean curled into his side to watch it.

TBC…


	6. ch6

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Chapter 6

Sam paused in the doorway and smiled as he saw Dean and Castiel as they worked together on a puzzle. Dean had come so far from the terrified animalistic child he was when caught. Sam sighed as he felt a summons and looked over, catching Castiel’s eye and the younger angel nodded, he would stay until Sam returned. With a thought Sam vanished from the house and Earth. 

Sam reappeared in front of Michael himself and quickly bowed to the Archangel. He hadn’t seen Michael for over a decade, not since the war ended. “You summoned me?”

“Yes. The hybrid you saved, it has been two years. How is his progress?”

Sam was surprised at his question, he hadn’t even known Michael knew about what had happened. Then again Zachariah had probably run straight to him to complain. “He’s doing very well. His speech is at the level you would expect for his age and he has become an accomplished flyer. He is still shy around strangers but he is improving there too. He loves to learn when given the chance. I’ve also noticed his appetite has been decreasing in the last few months, I’m not sure if that is due to his angelic ancestry or if his body is adjusting to more regular meals.” He reported calmly. He had told him what would be considered important only, he didn’t want to betray Dean’s trust. 

“His powers?”

“Low level telekinesis so far and he doesn’t seem to have conscious control over it. It popped up during nightmares and since they have stopped there’s been nothing. I think whatever he went to has caused him to supress any abilities he might have. Maybe they will show up in the coming years and maybe they never will.”

“There are those who call for his death.” Michael stated and Sam snorted, shaking his head.

“Bigoted idiots who revel too much in the fight. Dean is no threat to anyone. He spends all his time doing puzzles and playing in water. Is dear Zachariah afraid he’ll try to drown him?” 

At that Michael couldn’t help smiling slightly. “He has always been the most vocal when it comes to destroying the demonic.”

“But Dean is half angel and since being given a chance he is more one of us than one of them. That is probably why he was in the condition he was, he wouldn’t fight or kill so they hurt him.” 

“I wish to see him myself Samuel.”

“You want me to bring him here?”

“Yes.”

Sam sighed, not sure how Dean would react but he nodded. He would not disobey a direct order from Michael. “Very well, I will bring him immediately.” Michael nodded and Sam vanished. He reappeared in the house and caught Dean as he moved to hug him. “Have fun with Cas?”

“We did some puzzles and watched a movie. Where were you?”

“I had to go see someone. His name is Michael and he is, well I guess you could call him my boss and Cas’ boss too. He’s Gabriel’s big brother. He wants to meet you.”

“Why?” Dean asked warily, nervous. 

“He’s heard about you and is curious. It’ll be okay Dean, I’ll be with you the whole time.” Sam assured him. Dean didn’t want to do it, he didn’t like meeting new people, they might hurt him. But he trusted Sam and no one had hurt him since Sam had saved him. Finally he nodded, deciding that his trust in Sam outweighed his fear. Sam smiled and wrapped his arms around him. “Hold on.” He whispered and then they vanished and Dean could feel it as they travelled, it was like flying in the room but a million times faster. Then it stopped and he looked around the big white room they were in, something about it made him feel uneasy but Sam was still holding him, he was safe. 

“Hello Dean.”

The voice made him stiffen but then he slowly turned to find a man standing a few feet away and Dean’s eyes went wide. He looked like him! Not exactly but very similar. He pressed back against Sam and felt him gently stroke his back. “Hello.” He whispered shakily. 

Michael stared at the young hybrid in Samuel’s arms and knew. He felt a flash of shame but pushed it away, he had no way of knowing before that anything had resulted from the one time he had been overpowered and briefly held captive. But now here was the proof, one look at the boy and there was no denying it. Dean was his son. It explained why his angelic heritage was so strong as well. He had never expected to have children and no here was a son, all but fully grown. What was he meant to do? All it took was one look at him with angelic sight to agree with Samuel’s assessment of him being no threat. His son was a pacifist at heart which was a little strange but that fact would help keep him alive. He would not, could not claim him but he could add his protection to Samuel’s and give the order that Dean was to be left alone. How had no one else realised who Dean was, he had seen the shock in the hybrids eyes, even he realised they looked very much alike. Was it taken as a fluke? “Do you like living with Samuel..Sam?” He did not know why some liked to shorten their names but that was surely the name Dean knew Samuel by.

“Yes. He keeps me safe and teaches me.”

Michael nodded. “That is good.” He did not like the fact he made his own child nervous but there was nothing he could do. “It was nice to meet you Dean.” He nodded at Sam who pulled Dean closer and then the two vanished, leaving him alone again. 

`````````````````````````````  
Dean walked beside Sam, holding his hand tightly even as he looked around in wonder. He hadn’t been in a human town before or around so many humans but Sam was staying right as his side. Sure they went to the beach to swim but there were never this many people around. He was nervous but he trusted Sam, he would keep him safe. And he had been assured that most humans couldn’t hurt them. But there were some, from before the war ended that had learnt how to capture angels and kill or exorcise demons. Those humans scared him, who knew what they could do to him. He took a deep breath to calm down, he didn’t want to flare his wings accidentally and hit someone with them or something. It was neat being able to hide them when he wanted to and he liked it. 

“Do you like this Dean?”

“There are so many people, where do they all come from?” He asked in awe.

“Same place you did Dean. Two people have sex and very often in humans that leads to the female falling pregnant. Nine months later she gives birth to a new baby human. Humans find having babies much easier than angels or demons though so their population grows much quicker.” Sam explained and Dean nodded, seeing a woman with a large stomach. Dean concentrated and then smiled as he sensed the life inside her. 

“She is having a baby?” Dean pointed at her and Sam looked over before nodding. 

“Yes she is. Can you feel it?” Sam asked, curious and Dean nodded.

“It feels bright.” Dean whispered and Sam nodded.

“That means it’s healthy.” He explained even as they lost sight of the woman in the crowds. “Come on, we’re nearly there, I think you’ll like this.” Sam led him into the ice cream parlour and up to the counter. “A chocolate sundae with all the trimmings please.” He ordered and then handed over some mortal currency. It was soon handed over and Sam picked it up, leading Dean to a booth. “Here you go, try it.” Sam handed him a spoon and Dean stared at the strange food before putting the spoon in and then putting it in his mouth. His eyes widened at the sensations and taste. “Do you like it?”

Dean nodded eagerly and dug in happily, making Sam smile. He was glad Dean was handling the outing so well. This had been a good idea. And it had shown Dean had some senses he hadn’t been using while at home since he had been able to feel the baby. He liked seeing Dean gaining confidence. The meeting two months ago with Michael still had him curious though, something about his reaction to Dean felt off. But Michael had made them all back off in trying to kill Dean so he seemed to be on Dean’s side, for now at least.

TBC….


	7. Noticr

I know this is not what anyone wants to read but the time has come. I am sorry for this but I don't have as much time these days and I have really lost interest in Supernatural and Buffy. So a lot of fics are going up for adoption here and on Archive of Our Own.

Only two from Scififan33 – Croatian World

Not Your Sam

Kirallie – Baby Mine

Brothers?

Dawning Power

Double Trouble

Family Secrets Don't Always Stay in the Past

Heavenly Demon

I'll Always Save You

In the Arms of An Angel

Into the Darkness

Magic School

Naruto No Eating my Students!

Oops

Psychic Slave

To Save a Life

Please let me know if you adopt so I can send out the word and multiple people adopting the same story is fine, it means two different looks at the same idea.


End file.
